Cutler Beckett
Cutler Beckett (portrayed by Tom Hollander) is a character in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ''and ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. He was the Governor of the East India Trading Company. Born and raised in a prosperous merchant family in England, Cutler Beckett joined the East India Company after a fight with his father. For many years he faithfully served the Company, eventually becoming the Director of West African Imports and Exports for the Company. From his post in Calabar, he organized a search for the mythical island of Kerma, hoping to find its legendary treasure. However, the quest for Kerma didn't succeed because he was betrayed by Captain Jack Sparrow. Not only Sparrow didn't bring him the bearings of Kerma, but he also liberated a cargo of slaves which Beckett's patron Lord Penwallow needed for his plantation in the Bahamas. Since Sparrow's act ruined his chance to join the British nobility, Beckett ordered his men to burn the Wench and personally branded Sparrow as a pirate. Though his quest for a title was delayed, Beckett nonetheless continued to work for the Company. More than a decade after the burning of the Wicked Wench, Beckett was granted the title of Lord, eventually becoming the Company's governor. As a duly appointed representative of King George II, he led the Company's expansion in the Caribbean, taking control over Port Royal with the blessing of the Crown, turning it into his base of operations. Mean-spirited and arrogant, Beckett was rarely seen without his ruthless enforcer, Ian Mercer. As times changed on the high seas, freedom-loving buccaneers like Jack Sparrow were soon threatened with extinction. Meanwhile, Lord Beckett set his sights on retrieving the fabled Dead Man's Chest; whoever possessed the Chest controls the seas. Beckett intended to use this power to destroy every last pirate of the Caribbean once and for all. To achieve this goal, Lord Beckett arrested both Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann acquiring Jack's compass, which he would use to find the Chest. The heart of Davy Jones was presented to Beckett by the former commodore James Norrington. As the Age of Piracy nears to a seeming close, Lord Cutler Beckett gained control of the Flying Dutchman, which now roamed the seas, unstoppable, destroying pirate ships without mercy. From aboard his flagship, the Endeavour, Beckett knew that the legendary Brethren Court would make a plan of action against Beckett, the Flying Dutchman, and his Armada. Knowing the Brethren may not be enough to hold back their fearsome tide, Beckett prepared for a final stand following the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, which, for his bad luck, resulted in his own death. Death Following the end of the battle of the maelstrom, and the apparent sinking of the Flying Dutchman, the Black Pearl ''emerged victorious from the massive whirlpool. After Lieutenant Groves saw the ''Pearl just waiting between the two fleets, Beckett, a little bit worried that his advantage is lost, commanded the Endeavour to finish the Pearl off, disregarding his deal with Sparrow. However, as he closed in on the Pearl, the Flying Dutchman reemerged from the depths. Beckett did not know that Will Turner had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, and had taken his place as captain of the Flying Dutchman. As the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman rounded about and closed in on the HMS Endeavour, Beckett was paralyzed with a mixture of fear, shock, doubt, and indecision, unable to give any of his men a single order. Lieutenant Groves was concerned about what Beckett's orders were in the turn of events. The Pearl and the Dutchman flanked the Endeavour ''on both sides, and fired a full broadside. Beckett still did not give an order, so Groves ordered the entire crew of the ''Endeavour to abandon ship, and then jumped overboard. While Beckett still stood in shock, knowing that he will meet his end, the crew of the Endeavour either jumped overboard or were killed in the blasts. Beckett, defeated and utterly helpless, calmly walked down the staircase from the helm to the quarterdeck of the Endeavour as the ship was being obliterated all around him. Oddly enough, as he walked towards the center of his ship, not a single large piece of metal or wood hit him. But finally, Beckett's life ended when the constant barrage of fire from the two ships ignited the Endeavour's powder magazine, sending his ship up in flames. His body was blown overboard and landed atop a floating East India Trading Company flag. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Pirates of the Caribbean (franchise) Category:Fantasy Movie Deaths Category:Death by Explosion Category:Humans